The present invention comprises a Gaillardia plant, botanically known as Gaillardia aristata, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘GAIZ0001’.
‘GAIZ0001’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has large bi-color, purple-red and yellow inflorescences just above the foliage, medium to deep green leaves, medium sized and very well-branched, semi-upright plant habit.
‘GAIZ0001’ originated from an open pollination occurring in the summer of 2006 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands. The female parent was an unpatented plant identified as ‘L6001-31’, having bi-color, yellow and red inflorescences and a more vigorous and more upright plant habit than ‘GAIZ0001’.
The male parent is unknown, because this was an open pollination by a mixture of pollen from the whole population in the trial.
The resulting seeds were sown in Enkhuizen, Netherlands in March 2007. ‘GAIZ0001’ was selected as one flowering plant, designated ‘K9201-7’, within the progeny of the stated cross in July 2007.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘GAIZ0001’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in October 2007 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands.